monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Tarantula Girl/Rachura
Rachura is a friendly Tarantula Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “You can have this stone. Use it when things get dangerous.” (+1 Orange Earth Stone) “You seem to be facing some hardships. Please make use of this money on your journey.” (+555G) “Take my webbing. They say that you can treat your armor with it to make it stronger.” (+1 Spider Silk) “Hey, will you give me some jerky?” (Give Jerky?) *Yes - “You’re actually giving it to me? I’m so happy, fufuu...” (+20 Affinity) *No - “That’s fine. It’s not unreasonable for you to say no.” “Will you give me some money? I want to go buy some knitting tools.” (Give 333G?) *Yes - “You’re actually giving it to me? I’m so happy, fufuu...” (+25 Affinity) *No - “That’s fine. It’s not unreasonable for you to say no.” “That helmet would be nice. It’d protect my head whenever I accidentally fall from a tree.” (Give Iron Helm?) *Yes - “You’re actually giving it to me? I’m so happy, fufuu...” (+30 Affinity) *No - “That’s fine. It’s not unreasonable for you to say no.” “Many men stop resisting once they’re wrapped in my sticky webs. Once they do, I suck on them slowly, taking my time… Fufufuu.” “Arachne are all evil and cruel… I also attack people, but I’m the gentlest of my entire race.” “My webbing is really strong. It can easily lift your whole body.” “I wonder what I should knit tomorrow? It’ll probably get chilly, so maybe a sweater?” “Are you using magic properly? Simple support magic is very effective in drawn-out battles.” “Get a good taste of my venom. Once you can’t move, I’ll take my time marinating you.” “Tarantulas don’t weave webs. We pin our prey and then suck out their bodily fluids.” “Despite looking like this, I actually really enjoy knitting. But, since it’s so sticky, I can’t use my own silk.” “Arachne are among the most magically gifted insects. But, since tarantulas are a more physical type of insect, we’re not that good with magic...” “When you get a good look at a tarantula, don’t you think it’s cute?” *It looks cute - “So you understand… There’s no creature as cute, right?” (+10 Affinity) *It looks creepy - “You must be blind.” (-5 Affinity) *It looks delicious - “...Sometimes it’s humans who are the creepy ones.” (-5 Affinity) “Do you know how strong the venom of a normal tarantula is?” *It kills instantly - “On the contrary, it’s nothing like that at all. Even though we look highly venomous, our venom is barely toxic.” *It induces agony for three days and nights - “On the contrary, it’s nothing like that at all. Even though we look highly venomous, our venom is barely toxic.” *Only a little - “Oh… So you know. Even though we look highly venomous, our venom is barely toxic.” (+10 Affinity) “Is your semen delicious?” *It’s not delicious - “Is that true? I’ll have to verify that.” *It’s delicious - “Oh? In that case, let me have a taste.” (+10 Affinity) *I’ve never drank it - “That’s a good point, now that you mention it… You shouldn’t know that for yourself.” “Can you tell what my hobby is?” *Singing and dancing - “...Do you think I can dance with this body? Wait, maybe I could...” *Knitting - “Yeah, I like to knit. ...Even though I’ve never been any good at it.” (+10 Affinity) *Bullying a daughter-in-law - “I don’t have that kind of hobby. For starters, I don’t have any sons, so… how would I even get into that?” “Could you try on some clothes I knitted? This coat should be your size, but...” *Try it on - Luka: “Wahh! It’s sticky!” Luka has become slimy! “I’m sorry… I didn't mean for anything bad to happen...” (+10 Affinity) *Refuse - “Hmph. So you won’t accept gifts from hideous monsters?” (-5 Affinity) *Have the Tarantula Girl try it on - “Wait! What are…?! It’s all sticky with my silk!” (Tarantula Girl becomes slimy) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Rachura: "I tried to practice knitting, but I just got all sticky..." With Rachnee: Rachnee: "Oh, another spider? We're usually lone wolves, so we don't meet too often." Rachura: "Spider monsters are pretty estranged among insect monsters. Even a peace-loving one like me..." Rachnee: "Your body makes that hard to believe..." Rachura: "I wonder if I could fix that with some cute accessories?" With Vanessa: Vanessa: "You're facing prejudice because of your appearance, aren't you?" Rachura: "Pretty much. Even though I'm a gentle tarantula..." Vanessa: "I'm also being discriminated against because of how I look. Even though I'm a gentle centipede..." Rachura: "Um, isn't your kind highly ferocious?" With Ashidaka: Rachura: "Oh my, so you're an open-air arachne too? From your appearance, I'd say you were born in the east." Ashidaka: "I came from Yamatai. I'm a yokai!" Rachura: "Yamatai doesn't discriminate against monsters, right? I wonder, does your hometown accept you as well?" Ashidaka: "They think spiders are good luck in the morning, so everything is all right. Although, they do try to kill them at night, when they're bad luck..." Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Monsters Category:Insects Category:Spiders Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Companions